NSFW Furry Lensinka x Aldante
by Lensinka
Summary: Aldante and Lensinka are two lovers, but when Lensinka wasn't home from work, Aldante was feeling very horny...


This is my first lemon story. You can PM me your OC's (it can be Warriors, furry OC's, ect) and I'd love to write one for you! These are also my OC's 8)

After a long day of work, Aldante is happy to come home to his girlfriend. He pulls up to their drive way, getting out of his car and unlocking the front door.  
He walks in and calls for his girlfriend, "Lensinka, I'm home from work baby" there was no response, he strolls to her room, opening the door and peaking through quietly in case she was sleeping. _She must have stayed longer than usual at work_ he thinks to himself.  
He takes his phone out of his pocket, texting her: "Where are you?" He sits in her room, turning on the tv, and scratching the deep gray fur on his arm.  
A few seconds later, she responds: "I took over a friend's shift at work, I'll be home soon"  
He leans back on her bed, watching the TV and dozing off after a few minutes.

...

Aldante wakes up, Lensinka still not home. He looks at the clock, its been about 30 minutes. He stretches out his back and yawns.  
He takes out his phone again, going through his pictures of Lensinka, these make him happy.  
He stops at one where she's in a bikini, her hair is wet. Aldante can feel himself getting hard. He rubs himself through his pants, scrolling through the pictures, each one making him want to release cum on her body and face.  
He undoes his belt and his jeans, unzipping them and eagerly pulling his dick out of his boxers. He isn't fully hard, he puts the phone down and pulls his seath back, showing the tip of his boner. He pulls his foreskin down his hardon, then picking up the phone again.  
He scrolls until he finds a nude picture of Lensinka. He doesn't remember taking this or her sending it to him, she must have taken it for him to find.  
_That's my girl_ he thinks, grinning wildly. He holds the phone in one hand, his other hand gripping his dick, making short jerking movements to her picture. He moans, thinking about Lensinka's hot body and her tight pussy.  
His hands grasp his balls, rubbing them and pretending Lensinka is sucking on them. He moans a little louder, a bit of drool starting to drip from his mouth.  
He thrusts his hips into the air, his 8 inch dick felt extremely hard. It started twitching and bouncing when he let it go.  
He places the phone down again, grasping his cock with both of his hands, squeezing and jerking it hard. He closes his eyes, moaning Lensinka's name under his breath.  
He feels like he's about to cum, imagining his hands were Lensinka's.  
"Ah...shit, I'm gonna cum" He rolls his head back, thrusting his hips in the air again, swearing and moaning as cum explodes from his dick.  
He pants, opening his eyes, he sees Lensinka standing in the doorway, watching him. "Lensinka" he throws the cum-covered blanket over his still erected cock. He feels like he could do it again. Maybe two times. "How...How long have you been standing there?"  
She grins, "not long. I came just in time, huh?" She giggles and walks over to Aldante, kissing him on the forehead, "looks like I'm gonna have to clean these blankets. You just have to cum so much, don't you baby?" She has a playful tone to her voice, she loves his cum and he knows it.  
"Especially when I look at pictures of you...or fuck you" He looks up at her  
"I see you found that picture I took for you"  
"Yeah. Its amazing" He pulls her down on him, kissing her softly. She accidentally puts her hand in some of his cum on the blankets. She looks into Aldante's eyes, licking the cum off her hand, moaning quietly at the taste. She's never tasted it before and it tasted amazing.  
She removes the blanket off of Aldante to see that his cock is still hard as a rock. She bends down, her hand at the base, she slowly swirls her tongue around his head.  
Aldante throws his head back, his eyes close tight, letting out a loud moan. He's never gotten a blowjob before, nor has Lensinka ever given one.  
He thrusts his hips in the air, forcing his cock down Lenksinka's throat. She gags, only able to take a couple of inches. She pulls away, spit and pre-cum dripping off her mouth and down his cock.  
She goes at it again, sucking hard on it, fitting more in her mouth. Sucking noises coming from the blowjob, Aldante thrusts up as she goes down. He holds the back of her head, making her suck even harder.  
She pulls off once more, now both of her hands are around his dick, moving up and down the whole length. He moans her name,  
"Fuck...Lensinka, talk dirty to me"  
Aldante always found it hot when Marina screamed or moaned, but she's never talked dirty to him. "Mmm...Aldante your dick is so hard and wet...It tastes so good and feels so good when you fuck my tight pussy. Its so big and hard..." Lensinka can feel his cock throbbing.  
"Baby...I'm gonna cum. I want to cum in your mouth and some on your face..." She grins up at him as he speaks, wrapping her tongue around him again, and shoving him down her throat until she gagged, that did it. Aldante started screaming as Lensinka's moans were muffled by his cock.  
Cum exploded into Lensinka's mouth, filling it up, some even dripping out. She pulls his cock out of her mouth while he's still cumming, making cum spray all over her face. The cum drips down her face and to her tits. She swallows the cum that exploded in her mouth in one gulp.  
Panting, Aldante moves the hair away from Lensinka's face, "Fuck baby...you always feel so good...you were amazing for your first time..." He pulls her up, her belly flat against his, his cock still out of his jeans, she rests her head on his chest. He wipes his cum off of her face, she sucks the cum off his fingers.  
They lay there, both panting, both feeling good. Both feeling in love all over again.


End file.
